Bonds
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: A crossover between TVD and The Originals. (Klaus/OC) A childhood friend of Tyler's has a tie to Klaus that puts a strain on their relationship and may prove to be Klaus' undoing.
1. Bonds

**A/N:**_ I know I have a lot of other stories to finish and I shouldn't start another story, but I developed a major case of writers block, so, after watching the premier of The Originals I came up with an idea for a cross over between The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. I pretty much have this one written out cause once I wrote the idea down it just kept flowing. I'm only putting a little at a time up to get a feel of what you all think of it._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or thing in TVD/TO. I do however own my OC's, the plot.**_

**Bonds**

"Hey, it's me... again." the female paused as she lifted the hood to her now smoking car and swore for the tenth time since starting on the journey." So, I'm gonna be later than I thought because my car is broke down on the side of I- am- going-to-be-murder-by-a-psychotic-killer-long ass street with no name where I can see it and nothing but woods on both sides of the road." she sighed deeply as she looked around her surroundings which was getting darker by the second." When you get this call me back this is the third voice mail within the hour." she hung up as she looked into the car again. She silently cursed herself for not paying attention when her ex tried to teach her about cars._ It was his fault for being hot. _

A noise from the woods behind her had her whirling around quickly immediately going into defense mode. Her instincts automaticly kicking in. She could take on anything that came at her it was in her training. One of the draw backs of dating a hunter. A hunter she thought was crazy at first and now she wished he was here. He never put her in direct danger, but it was ultimately that inadvertent danger that made him break her heart. She shook her head to clear it of the unwanted memories of a past she'd left along time ago. Her green eyes scanned her surroundings for the sound.

A draw back of knowing about the things that go bump in the night or day you always expect them to jump out at you at the slightest noise. All the monsters that were in books, movies or television shows were real. They didn't have the weaknesses of those monsters of make believe though. No they were a lot harder to kill. She let out another deep sigh as she turned back around to face her car only to come face to face with a werewolf. She let out a surprised gasp as she took an involuntary step backwards. She immediately took a defensive stance as she starred the creature down. The wolf just starred at her before finally running off in the opposite direction.

She stood there waiting for it to come back. The wind blew a strand of her deep red hair across her face. Her heart was racing from the encounter. Every fiber in her being was awaken with the need to survive. Years of being trained for situations like this were now coming into play. She knew that they didn't just give up without making the kill or at least fighting. She heard the sound of an approaching car and it startled her as she turned toward it. She smiled when she saw her best friend since birth getting out.

"Hey Layla, you okay cause you look like you were getting ready to fight to the death." Tyler said as he approached her and eyed her carefully.

"Yeah, the strangest thing just happened." She answered as she met his eyes" A were wolf was standing right there." she pointed to where the creature once stood." We had a stare off and then it just left in the opposite direction of me." she wouldn't have believed if she hadn't seen it herself. Tyler looked around scanning the area thoroughly before turning back to her.

"It's gone now so, lets take a look at your piece of junk and see if we can't get to running enough to make it to the Salvatore Boarding House which is about a mile up the street." He said turning his attention to her car.

"How did you know where I was?" she questioned as they walked over to her car. "I've been trying to call you, but it goes to voice mail. I was scared that I was going to murdered on the side of the street."They had very little daylight left." Are you even gonna be able to see in this light?" She was rambling she knew it and so did Tyler. The were scared her more than she wanted to let on.

"I left my phone at the Salvatore Boarding House which was where I was heading when I saw you and stopped." He said from inside the hood of the car." I can see just fine trust me." he looked up at her and saw the fear etched in her face so he gave her a reassuring smile." Try and start it now if it'll start you can follow me we'll go slow." he stood back as she did as he asked and it started.

"How did you do that the thing was boiling smoke like crazy?" she questioned excitedly as she smiled brightly as she flung her arms around him and caught sight of the wolf from before.

"You have a lose battery wire and if smoke was pouring out of it probably a lot more than I can fix on the side of the road." He said as she pushed him behind her so fast it took him by surprise.

"I told you it was here." she hissed as she prepared to fight for Tyler's life and her own, but the thing was gone again." How does it do that?" she narrowed her eyes as she scanned the area.

"Lets go before it comes back." he said curious as to why the wolf didn't attack.

as he slammed the hood down." Follow closely behind me that way if you break down again I'll know." he went over to his car.

"Hey Ty thanks." she shouted at him before shutting her door.

"You're welcome." He shut his own door as he smiled in the review mirror at the dark red girl who had always had a special place in his heart since he could remember. He'd have to come back and look for the wolf once she was safe. She may know things most people didn't, but that didn't mean he was okay with putting her life in danger.


	2. Being Home again

_**Disclaimer: I still own nada except my oc's and plot.**_

**Chapter Two**

"How long have you known Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" both Tyler and Layla asked each as they got out of their cars in the Salvatore and walked up to each other.

"I live here and met them while in high school." Tyler explained then titled his head waiting for Layla's reply as he contemplated telling her about being a hybrid thanks to Klaus.

"I met Stefan while I was California about oh um eight years ago." She answered honestly as she could feel the emotions rolling off of Tyler in waves, but he was telling her truth" As for Damon I've only heard about him, but never met him personally." a clearing of throat caused her to whirl around to see a very attractive dark haired man with blue eyes.

"Then allow me to introduce myself." Damon smiled at her" I'm Damon and you must be Layla, Stefan has spoken about you quite a few times. I must say he did not tell me how beautiful you were." This caused Layla to make a very unladylike like snort.

"Smooth, but flattery will get you no where with me." She said as she turned her attention back to Tyler" So, what do you think is wrong with my car?" Tyler was smiling at how she just ignored Damon blatantly hitting her.

"Uh, well lets see it's older than dirt, and it's a piece of shit." He told her smartly to which she just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't hate on my car." She turned her attention to the beat up white Chevy that had been around since she was a kid." She's got a lot of memories in her." her mind went to a place and time she had to force herself out of. It would bring nothing, but heartache.

"I can't believe your dad let you drive all the way from California to here in that." Tyler stated as Damon who had been watching the friendly banter slightly amused spoke up.

"Well, it's not going anywhere tonight so, why don't we go inside I know Stefan will be glad to see you and if you want you can stay the night." He stated as they headed toward the house" We can work on the car in the morning." the trio made their way inside and the second Layla laid eyes on Stefan a highly pitched girlie squeal erupted from her as she sprinted into his arms wrapping her arms around with a small grunt from her at the harsh impact.

"Stefan I have missed you so much!" She said into his neck as the two friends shared a warm embrace.

"I can't believe you're finally here. I got your last message and honestly you sounded like you have watched too many horror films. I tried calling you, but it went straight to voicemail." He teased her as they stepped back slightly

"I tried Tyler twice and you three times." she stated as she stepped back from him Probably because my phone died, if it hadn't been for Ty here I would still be on the road and probably werewolf food." they all took various seats in the living room.

"You got attacked by a were wolf?" Stefan asked concerned as he scanned her for any visible scratches or bites.

"No, that was the really odd thing it just starred at me then turned in the opposite direction of where I was and left." she said confusion lacing her every word" Then Ty showed up and here we are." she looked around the room. Damon sat in a chair next to the couch Tyler was sitting to her left on the couch and Stefan to her right on the couch. Even though Damon did hit on her she was still happy to be here.

"Well, as long as you're okay that's all that matters." Stefan said as he gave her a soft smile." You can have a room up stairs and we'll figure out what to do about your car in the morning." He offered.

"Yeah, Damon suggested I stay here and you guys can fix my baby in the morning." she said as she met Damon's eyes bravely.

"You could stay with me and we can come back in the morning if you insist on fixing that piece of crap." Tyler suggested gently feeling a little disappointed that she seemed more enthusiastic upon seeing Stefan than she did when she saw him.

"Yeah, that would be great cause I wouldn't be cramping the brotherly bachelor pad here and besides we can have a movie marathon like we use to when I'd sneak over to your house in the middle of the night." She flashed him an honestly happy smile which made him feel better. There was all sorts of emotions rolling from everyone in the room and it was hard for her to control her abilities.

"So, Tyler was your first love then?" Damon questioned as he eyed Layla carefully.

"No, we've known each other since we were in diapers even though I'm three years older than he is. He is my best guy friend in the world though." Her tone was filled with happiness as she looked into Tyler's eyes." But Stefan does come in at a very close second." flashing Tyler a bright grin she turned her attention to Stefan.

"What brings you to Mystic Falls?" Damon asked feeling weird by the happiness floating in the room.

"I grew up here and moved when I was like fifteen and thought it was time I came back." She turned toward Tyler" By the way I wasn't in California I was in New York." she corrected his earlier remark and then inwardly winced at the small lie. "I have recently come into some information about my family that I need to process and the only person I could think of was you." she leaned into Tyler giving him a warm embrace.

"You wanna talk about it?" Stefan asked curiously seeing the play of emotions cross her face.

"It's complicated and long," she replied softly as she pulled back from Tyler and turned toward Stefan." It was really great seeing you again." they all stood up and she embraced Stefan

"It was great seeing you again too. I look forward to seeing you in the morning and I'll do my best to help you anyway I can." he promised as he walked her and Tyler to the door.

"Oh, Tyler here's your phone." Damon said picking it up off the table and tossing it to him.

"Yeah, thanks" He said as he caught it easily.

"So, what do you think she is gonna say?" Damon asked once he and Stefan were alone

"I'm not sure, but what concerns me more is why that werewolf did not attack? It just left." He could not figure out why it would've done that for anything.

"Yeah, that did sound odd." Damon agreed as he watched Stefan.

Neither one knew why the creature didn't attack Layla at all.


	3. Telling Partial Truths

_**Disclaimer: I still own nada in TVD/TO.**_

**Chapter Three**

The next morning found Layla waking up very near noon. She stared at her own refection for a while as she finished getting ready. She knew every inch of her face. Every imperfection that was on it. It was her face, she should know it better than anyone. Then again she thought she knew _Herself _better than anyone too. She sighed heavily as she thought about all the lies she'd been told about her self up until a month ago. Going to New Orleans had been both devastating and very good for her.

"Hey are you okay?" Tyler's voice jerked her out of her thoughts as she whirled around to see him leaning again the door frame to her bedroom.

"Yeah, just wondering why the people closest to you are the ones that hurt you the most." she sat on the edge of her bed as she picked up the tiny white sneakers and put them on.

"I've been wondering that myself for a very long time." he said as he sat next to her." Look there's something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"Uh, you're really a woman, oh wait that would be awesome because we'd have so much in common." she joked as she tied her shoes.

"Um, ha, ha." He smiled at her" Okay let's just get this over with." He felt extremely nervous, but knew it was better to get what he was out in the open with her than to hide it." I'm a werewolf, vampire hybrid." For a split second he wasn't even sure she heard him since she didn't even look up from tying her shoes.

"So, tell me this thing that you're not sure how I'll respond too." she told him as she grabbed a pony tail holder and began putting her hair up. Their eyes met through the mirror and she nearly fell over laughing." Oh, that was what you wanted to tell me? Geez Ty I knew that the second I saw you." She caught the surprised look he gave her in the mirror and decided it was her turn to make a slight confession." I'm a witch. I have this ability to detect supernatural beings just by being in their presences. I'm also and empath who can hear a lie coming a mile away." she finished as she finally faced him.

"Well, I guess we have a lot in common after all." he said as they both shared a brief chuckle.

"Wow you took all that a lot better than I did when I first found out." she said as they began to walk down the stairs." I flipped out and thought I was going completely insane."She nearly fell as she tripped over her own foot, but Tyler's quick reflexes had him grabbing her arm to steady her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." he said "I know how that is because that's how I felt the first time I found out I was a werewolf." He continued the conversation they were having softly as they walked into the living room.

"So, what's on the agenda today buddy ol' pal of mine?" they both sat facing each other on the sofa. Layla had to admit she enjoyed spending time with Tyler.

"Well, I thought you, me and Caroline could have lunch together so, my two favorite women could get to know each other better." He suggested as he rested his arm on the back of the sofa.

"That sounds great, but I don't want to be the third wheel." she crinkled her nose at the thought of seeing them all lovey dovey.

"You would never be the third wheel." He assured her as he touched her shoulder.

"Okay, but if you two so much as give each other those sicking puppy dog looks I'll jab both of you in the eye." she warned causing Tyler to laugh.

"Dually noted." he smiled at her." I missed you." She smiled at the honesty in his words.

"I missed you too." she said as she chewed her lip then sighed deeply." Tyler, there is something I need to tell you, but I don't want you to get angry." her heart started to thunder in her chest.

"Which means I will get angry." He sighed and considered his options. Get angry and she wouldn't tell him anything or be calm and let her say whatever she needed to tell him. He went with the latter." I promise to listen to you fully before I get angry." he met her eyes and she gave him a small smile.

"Fair enough." she cleared her throat as she went on." Well, you see..." she paused as she tried to think of how to tell him." I wasn't in New York." her forehead crinkled as she fought back the bubble of nervousness." My sister Sophie Deveraux lives in New Orleans, Louisiana she called me because our sister Jane-Ann was murder by a vampire there named Marcel. My family has witches in it my sisters and me are witches. My sisters practice more than me and it's ancestral magic meaning they can only practice in The French Quarter, but Marcel has forbidden witches to use magic in the area." She paused as she remembered her first day in New Orleans and seeing her sister Jane-Ann laying on the ground covered in her own blood. Tyler picked up on her sadness and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's okay." he offered comforting as he saw the unshed tears glittering in her eyes.

"I arrived minutes after he had our sister Jane-Ann murdered in public for using magic." she was fighting to keep control over her emotions."She was doing some type of spell that involved _The Original-Hybrid_..." before she said his name she felt the anger roll off of Tyler in waves.

"Tell me you did not get involved in anything that had to do with him." Tyler growled trying to control his anger.

"I take it you've met him." She gave a nervous smile as she could feel Tyler's emotions.

"Oh, yeah I've met him." He answered tightly" He is the reason I'm a Hybrid. He's the reason my mom is dead and not to mention how many times he's tried to kill, Caroline, Damon, Elena, and Stefan." he noticed the way she chewed her lip" Has he done something to you?" she got up and walked over to the window turning her back to him.

"He actually hasn't done anything to me, but he is helping me." she said as she stopped short of telling him the full truth.

"You can not trust him." He told her as he forced his self to remain seated." He is only out for him self trust me on that." he saw her nodding her head.

"Tyler he's Marcel's sire." she started to explain." He is the only one who CAN help me, and the witches in The French Quarter. He wants control over New Orleans again and the witches want to be able to practice freely so it's a win, win." she turned back to face him as she nearly held her breath.

Before he could say anything there was a knock a the door.


	4. Lunch Date

A/N: _ You guys might have noticed that I've taken this story down and re-uploaded it with some changes. I felt I needed to do it more justice by giving it more depth and the characters. So, if you haven't go back and reread the ones before this._

_**Disclaimer: I own nada in TVD/TO**_

**Chapter Four**

"It's probably Caroline." Tyler said as he reluctantly went to answer the door.

Layla turned to looked back out the window. She felt the anger, Frustration, aggression toward Klaus. How could she possibly get him to understand her choices. He wouldn't be able to see pass his encounters with Klaus to understand why she did what she did. Then again knowing what all Klaus has done to her best friend she wasn't so sure her choice was right either. She knew how it felt to lose someone. An involuntary tear fell down her cheek as she thought of Jane-Ann. Her choice would rip her and Tyler apart she knew it with every fiber in her being.

"Hey," she heard Tyler's smile and felt the happiness. _ Must be Caroline. _ She thought as she waited for them to come in.

"Sorry I'm late I couldn't figure out what to wear." Caroline's bubbly voice replied.

"Well, I think you look beautiful." Layla replied as she saw her. Caroline wore a white ruffled shirt and a black skirt her blond hair was hanging loosely down her back.

"Thanks." She replied to the red head. She took in her sporty look and wondered if she was over dressed.

"Well, Caroline this is Layla." Tyler introduced the two most important women in his life.

"I'm glad to finally meet the woman who was brave enough to love him." Layla smiled sensing Caroline's insecurieness. She had to work hard on controlling her empathic abilities or else she was gonna get overwhelmed by all the emotions that were running high right now.

"I'm just glad we found each other." Caroline smiled brightly at Tyler.

"Okay lets go eat before I choke on all this love mush." Layla made a disgusted face as the three headed out. She had this feeling of dread that someone was watching her.

"You okay you look a little pale." Tyler questioned in a concerned voice as they all piled into his car.

"Yeah, I just have this feeling of being watched and its creeping me out." she stated as she sat behind Tyler's seat while he drove.

"I hate that feeling." Caroline said scrunching up her nose." It makes you feel paranoid and all." She turned slightly to look at Layla.

"Yes, it does, but in my experience I've learned that sometimes that feeling is a warning." She replied still feeling uneasy.

"You never finished telling me about whatever Klaus has gotten you involved with." Tyler said as their eyes met through the rear view mirror.

"Wait a second you're involved with Klaus?" Caroline looked at her like she just grew an extra head.

"Well, it's not like that exactly." She said thinking on how to answer without telling the full truth." He's helping my sister out in New Orleans and it's a win, win situation." She swallowed back the bile of having to lie to Tyler." She's a witch that can not practice thanks to a vampire that Klaus sired and He wants to take New Orleans back from his younger protege'. So, they made a deal and because she's my sister I'm inadvertently involved in it." _ there is wasn't that much of a lie._

"You can not trust him as far as you can throw him which isn't that far." Caroline said to her then sighed softly" He'll help your sister since it is something in it for him. Are you going back to New Orleans?" they pulled into the parking lot of The Grill.

"I did tell her I'd come back. She asked me to come here and get in contact with a witch by the name of Bonnie Bennett." she noticed the sudden wave of sadness that rolled over the atmosphere." What?"

"Um, Bonnie's not here anymore," Caroline looked at Tyler then back to Layla" She died a few months ago." She saw the regret in Layla's eyes.

"Oh, I am so sorry I didn't know." she whispered softly as they got out of the car.

"Just don't mention it around Elena she was super close to Bonnie." Caroline said as they entered The Grill.

Layla felt horrible for even bringing up Bonnie's name after Caroline told her about Silas being back. She knew enough about Silas to know he was not someone you wanted to ever cross paths with. Caroline also told her about how Bonnie had died and how Elena use to be Stefan's girlfriend, but was now Damon's. She listened as the blond went on to talk about how Elena had shut off her humanity thanks to Damon who was her sire. Then she turned it back on. She found it all confusing, but said nothing because she didn't want to offend the girl. She had yet to really meet Elena other in passing when she went to get her car at The Salvador's Boarding House. She smiled and responded where it was appropriate.

"So, Tyler says you two basicly grew up together." Caroline started after they had all placed their orders." How is it that you spent so much time with him and didn't fall head over heels for him?" She beamed as her eyes met Tyler's.

"Because, I still remember when he was three and he super glued my hair to his mom's kitchen table and then cut my hair with some school scissors." She said as she absently touched her hair.

"Tyler!" Caroline looked at him in shock as he just shrugged.

"Oh, yeah my hair was down to my butt and he cut it all the up to my ear." They laughed as she took a sip of her drink." Aside from that I look at him and see the brother I never had not some guy I wanna date." she scrunched her nose up at him and smiled.

"You know I never thought of you in that way either." Tyler confessed.

"See, so it all works out." Layla laughed as her eyes moved over to the bar and landed on a pair of blue eyes she hoped she wouldn't see anytime soon. _ Shit._

Her breath caught in her throat as he just smirked at her raised his glass and turned his back to her. This couldn't mean anything good at all for her. She tried to refocus on the conversation with Tyler and Caroline, but her heart sped up a bit which she was sure Tyler and Caroline picked up on. _ Why now?_


	5. The Truth Always Comes Out

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in TVD/TO. I do own my OC's and plot.**_

**Chapter Five**

Klaus saw Layla's eyes as she met his. He knew she hadn't told Tyler about their deal. He wouldn't have come if he didn't need to. He slowly got up and walked out of The Grill. He had a Hybrid of his keep an eye on her. He didn't trust Marcel to not hurt her now that the stakes have been raised. He knew she'd follow him out. She was worried that he'd tell Tyler everything she didn't and the fact that she left without a word to him told him she didn't want to.

"Klaus why are you here?" Her voice was soft as she looked over her shoulder. He smirked as he leaned against the side of the building.

"You're my wife why do I need a reason to around you?" He countered as she rushed up on him and slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shut it will ya!" she hissed pushing them farther out of view of anyone. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest. The wind blew her scent into his nose and his mind suddenly went back to the first time he met her.

_'Excuse me.' he heard a soft voice say as he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder._

_'Hello.' he smiled at her as their eyes met. Her scent was a mixture of Lavender and cherry. _

_'This is going to sound weird, but is your name Jax?' her voice sounded nervous as she chewed her lip._

_'If I say yes, would you sit down and have lunch with me?' he wanted to be near her for some odd reason._

_'Uh, no because he's my best friend's husband.' she smiled at him._

_'You've never met him?' he asked as he raised a brow._

_'No, I was supposed to pick him up here, but I haven't seen anyone who looks like him except you." she looked down sheepishly._

"Hello? Klaus did you just hear me?!" her voice was was urgent as she glared at him. Her body pressed against his with her hand over his mouth made him think of other things he wanted to do to her. Things that did not include standing in the alley of The Grill. Well at least not with their clothes on. She did look beautiful when she was angry. Just not when that anger was directed at him. He put his hands on her hips and felt her stiffen. He smirked against her hand. He purposely slowly moved his hands up over her hips all the way to where her hand was over his mouth before he gently moved it from over his mouth.

"How could I not hear you love?" He taunted as he pulled her closer to him using her hand." You, never welcomed me properly." he moved his head closer to hers, but she turned her head which didn't stop him he just settled for kissing her neck and was pleased when he was rewarded with a sharp gasp from her.

"Stop that." She pushed at him as he grinned against her neck.

"No," he said as he placed a kiss behind her ear.

"Klaus." she warned as she fought the urge to give into him.

"Layla." he mocked her as he stopped torturing her long enough to meet her eyes." I'm not here to cause more trouble. There's been another murder over the weekend." He heard the skip in her heart and the instant fear in her eyes." No, it wasn't Sophie." she visibly relaxed against him as she closed her eyes.

"Who?" her voice showed none of the distress her face did.

"Hannah." He said softly

"I didn't know her, but I know Sophie is taken this hard." She swallowed as she leaned into him and placed her head in the crook of his neck." When is this all going to end?" she didn't cry, but it was worse than her tears.

"Soon, I promise." He put his around her and smooth her hair down.

"Everytime I hear about a witch's death I immediately think of Sophie." her voice was soft and small as she allowed him to hold her.

"I know you do." He would not admit it out loud or even show the slightest bit of acknowledging it, but he did have feelings for Layla that went beyond the hold he'd have over Sophie.

Neither one said anything more. They just stood there each seeking the warmth of the embrace from the other for their own reasons. Klaus was taking enjoyment out of the embrace for the sheer pleasure of being near her. Layla was taking comfort in the embrace and trying to fight the fact that her old feelings toward Klaus was resurfacing. Klaus knew she'd never trust him again after the way he broke her heart, but she still loved him that much he was sure of. If it hadn't been for the bastard of a father of his he may have had a happy life with Layla. He may have been having a baby with Layla instead of Hayely. A noise off to the side had Klaus pulling Layla behind him so fast she never saw it coming.

"What the-" Layla started, but stopped once she heard Tyler's voice.

"Layla what's going on?" he asked as Klaus felt Layla grip his arm tighter.

He heard her swear violently as she rested her head against his back.

"Look if he's threatening you it's okay we won't let him hurt you." Caroline ventured as her eyes met Klaus's accusingly." Let her go." He smiled a he raised his hands.

"I'm not holding her love." At this Layla stepped out from behind Klaus her eyes never leaving Tyler's confused ones.

"Tell me what's going on." Tyler demanded

"Uh, well the deal with Klaus is a little more complicated than I let on." she stuttered over her words a bit. As her eyes flickered between Klaus and Tyler." We got married." the wave of emotions from each person that heard her was like a tidal wave. Klaus heard her gasp just before she grabbed her chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she swayed into his arms.

"Emotional overload." she panted out just before she lost consciousness.


	6. Honesty And Friendships

**A/N:**_ Thanks for the reviews. I forgot to add that I'm not following the story lines of either show episode for episode. I'm using aspects of the episode_

_**Disclaimer: I own nada in TVD/TO. I do how ever own my OC's and plot.**_

**Chapter Six**

The soft seduction of consciousness teased Layla into a state of semi consciousness. Her mind was foggy. She was unaware of her surroundings and the voices in her head sounded like they were far a way. As she became more aware it was like she was slowly walking into a loud room. The first thing she was aware of was a soft touch to her face. Then one voice was saying her name. Then a smell of woodsy or maybe spice. Her eyes fluttered open only to see Stefan sitting next to her.

"Stefan?" she questioned softly her voice sounding rough as she reached her hand out to lightly touch his face.

"Hey." he said as she dropped her hand and tried to sit up." Easy"

"What happened?" she asked as she looked around the unfamiliar room" Where am I?" she leaned back against the bed as everything came back to her" Klaus" her voice was urgent as her forehead creased with worry.

"Relax you're fine." Stefan reassured" Klaus is downstairs with Tyler and Damon. We were at The Grill when we heard Tyler arguing with Klaus who was carrying you. I managed to convince them to bring you here." She could lightly feel his emotions.

"Did he tell you about Klaus and me?" she asked sheepishly as she dropped her eyes from his to look down at her own hands.

"That you two were married yes, but beyond that I couldn't understand over the yelling." She saw him cringe as she brought her eyes up to his.

"Let me explain it to you." she said as she filled him in on what happened between Marcel and The Witches in New Orleans." I found out from Elijah that I was adopted as a baby. The Deveraux's adopted me after my real mother died giving birth to me. My biological father pushed for his rights and they allowed him to raise me here in Mystic Falls as long as he told me about them and that they were my family." She paused as she thought about all the lies she'd been told from birth until now." I know what you're going to say can I really trust Elijah? I confirmed what he said with my sister Sophie she told me the truth and because of my abilities I also know neither one was lying to me." she took a breath." Long story short Sophie decided to use the fact that Klaus has the ability to procreate. Because he was born a werewolf and magic made him a vampire. Anyhow he had a one night stand with a chic who ended up pregnant with his baby and my sister thought to use this baby in order to make Klaus help them against Marcel who he sired." she paused once more as she swallowed back the nervous bubble." When it looked like Klaus would rather kill my sister and said baby rather than help the witches I stepped in. I pleaded with him to spare my sister's life and his only request was that I marry him." she closed her eyes briefly as she felt a wave of emotions flooding her." I knew Klaus before all of this. We met in New York at an airport when I mistook him for a friend's husband." She smiled at the memory of their first meeting" What started out as a case of mistaken identity turned into this epic romance until once morning I woke up and he was gone." she felt the burning of unshed tears in her eyes." He swears he left to protect me from his father who was trying to kill him. He proposed the marriage as a way for him to prove that he never stopped loving me and that we still have a shot at something." She sighed heavily." With being an empath and the ability to hear a lie before it's even spoken I can tell you he's not lying directly to me. Marrying him seemed like the simplest way to save my sister's life and get the local witches out from under Marcel's control. I didn't know about all he had done here to you guys." Stefan saw the pain in her face as he reached out for her hand gently

"He cares for you that much is clear, but I can't help to not trust him." Stefan said softly

"If he had done all the horrible things to me that he has to you guys I wouldn't want to trust him either." she admitted as the door opened and she saw Tyler standing in the door way.

"Hey," He said as Stefan stood up.

"I'll leave you two alone and go make sure Klaus doesn't kill Damon." He gave Layla a smile as he walked out.

"Tyler I know you feel betrayed by my choice, but I swear I had no idea what he did before hand." Her eyes were pleading with him to understand as he came over and sat next to her on the bed

"I understand that I do. You know I love you like the sister I never had, but I can not be okay with you being married to him." She heard the honesty in his voice and it was worse than if he had physically slapped her.

"I love you Ty." she choked on the sob in her throat.

"I love you and that will never change." He said as he pulled her close and hugged her. He heard her explain why she married Klaus. He just couldn't accept the fact that his best friend married his worse enemy." Look I'm never gonna be happy about your marriage, but it doesn't mean that I'm not gonna be there when you call." she smiled as she heard the truth in his words." I will say this if he so much as makes you break a nail I will kill him." she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she pulled back from him.

"If he make me break a nail I'll help you kill him." she chuckled softly

"You know what I mean." he said in a serious tone.

"I know and thank you." she said to him.


	7. Saying Good-bye

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC'S and plot. I do not own anyone or thing in TVD/TO**_

**Chapter Seven**

"You don't have to leave you know." Tyler said as he hugged Layla on the Salvador's steps a few days later.

"Sophie needs me to help keep Klaus in line and something tells me the longer he stays here the more likely you two are to get into a fight to the death." she smiled at him.

"Well, you are always more than welcomed here." he looked over at Klaus who was leaning against his car." Even if that means letting him come too." that part was a lie, but she let it go as she pulled him to her once more for a deep meaningful embrace.

"I'm going to miss you, but I promise I'll come visit." she felt tears burn her eyes.

"You better." He whispered as he kissed her forehead just as Stefan came out.

"Hey you." Layla said as she hugged him tightly." I wished we would've hung out more." her voice was muffled by his shoulder, but she knew he heard her.

"I may come visit New Orleans again at least now I have a reason to." he said into her hair.

"I'll be expecting you." she smiled at him as she pulled back from him." I love you both." her throat felt clogged with emotions.

"Call me when you get there." Tyler told her as he hugged her tightly

"I promise I will." she said as she stepped back wiping a tear from her cheek once more before she walked toward Klaus.

Layla could feel the emotions of all three men as she approached Klaus. He didn't say anything or give her that sexy as hell smirk. He just touched her cheek quickly before he went around to the driver side. Once she got in she rolled down the window and waved until they drove out of sight. She could feel a rang of emotions rolling through Klaus as they drove away. He was always a fun person to be around. He felt so much, but showed nothing. He never lied to her, oh he lied, manipulated, and deceived everyone else, but not her.

"Thank you." her tone was soft as she reached out to touch his arm.

"For what?" He spared her a glance as he reached out and took her hand in his.

"For not being you and letting me deal with Tyler on my own." she felt her heart flutter a bit as he held her hand with one hand and drove with the other.

"I knew you needed the time with him and besides I get you for life." she rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help to smile.

"Well, for however long mine is anyway." she said as the thought of death didn't sit well with her.

She began to wonder what would happen to him? What would he do? Where would he be? Who would he be with? Would he fall in love and marry? The thought of him loving another woman soured her stomach. A rush of jealousy hit her and she wanted to punch this future woman in the nose for even thinking of Klaus in the way that she did. Why did it matter to her now anyway she was still alive and Klaus was hers for now.

"Layla sweetheart what's going on inside your head?" Klaus's voice pulled her out of her own thoughts.

"Just stupid trivial human girl stuff." she said softly as she turned her focus outside the car

"Must have been something because your face looked like you were plotting murder." He had seen a flood of emotions cross her face as her eyes harden. Whatever she was thinking about was not good.

"I wasn't plotting murder," she paused as she felt her cheek heat up" I was jealous and plotting how I would come back as a ghost and punch the next woman you married in the nose." she felt his confusion, amusement and lust roll over him as she turned her attention to him once more and found him staring at her.

"What are you talking about, love?" He brought her hand to his lips as he returned his focus on the road ahead of them.

"I was just thinking when I die you'll keep on living and eventually you'll find someone to share your life with." she scrunched her face up at the thought as she watched his face carefully.

"You don't have to die for good." He spoke softly as he glanced over at her to see her expression.

"You know if you turn me into a vampire I lose my magic right?" she questioned as the thought sounded good.

"You mean magic you don't even want to use." He reminded her softly

"I'd have to think about it." she told him as she felt the honesty in his words and was that _love_? She was almost certain that it was.

"You have plenty of time love." he said to her as he squeezed her hand gently before putting it on his thigh as he continued down the road.

He didn't how many years she had left, but he was certain of one thing he wanted to spend eternity with her. He knew that the moment she mistook him for someone else. The first time she let him kiss her. The first time he made love to her and she mumbled 'I love you' in her sleep. She has been 'the one' for him for years. The fact that she was jealous over some mysterious future wife of his brought his lust to surface and all he wanted to do was pull over somewhere so he could rip her clothes off. He smirked as he considered doing just that the first chance he got. She moved her hand from his thigh and he quickly grabbed her hand.


	8. Cleaning, Walks, and Understanding

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing in TVD/TO. I do still own my OC's and plot.**_

**Chapter Eight**

Once they made it to New Orleans Layla settled in nicely. She had made friends with Hayley despite the fact that she was pregnant with her husband's child. She couldn't help the jealous feeling that hit her like a slap in the face. Hayley needed a friend now and Layla tried to push her feelings aside to be there for her. She was doing well for the first few days until the baby moved and Klaus was near Hayley when it happened she grabbed his hand to place it on her stomach. At that moment Layla wanted to rip Hayley's arm off and shove it down her throat. She hated that she felt like that toward a woman who was pregnant and scared. Today she decided to clean the house to get rid of the negativity she was putting out.

"Layla?" She nearly tripped over a chair as she turned around to see Elijah standing in the door way of the living room watching her.

"Hey." she felt her cheeks burn slightly as she put down the window cleaner.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he eyed her cautiously

"I- well..." she looked at the window she was cleaning and then to Elijah." I needed a distraction and no one except for me was here so I decided to clean the windows." yeah it sounded dumb to her too, but it is what it is.

"You could've went for a walk or something. You're going to hurt yourself climbing on the chairs." He said as she stepped up on the chair.

"I'll be careful I promise." She assured him as she nearly fell, but he caught her before she hit the ground.

"You were saying?" He teased as he helped her to stand on her own.

"Well, I was just testing your reflexes which are very good." Her face burned she could feel it. She was embarrassed and pissed at the same time." Thanks."

"Come with me we'll go for a walk around town it's safer than you trying to clean." He grabbed her shoes which were sitting under the chair.

"Yeah I think it would be better too." She smiled softly at him as she put her shoes on and followed him out the door.

"Okay what did that brother of yours do now and how angry am I going to be?" she felt the anticipation well up in her at what he was going to say. They had been walking for about ten minutes without anyone speaking and she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Well, as far as I know he has done nothing that you don't all ready know of." Elijah countered as he turned his head to meet her eyes." Why would you think Niklaus has done anything?" she could feel his amusement

"Uh, because it's NIKLAUS we are talking about here." she pointed out as she narrowed her eyes." Something's going on I can feel it." she could feel the mixture of feelings rolling off him. His control was very good and she made a mental note to get him to teach her how to have that control over her emotions.

"It's nothing that Niklaus has done it's more of what you have done." he said as he looked ahead of them then back at her shocked face.

"Excuse me?" she questioned as she furrowed her brows." What on earth have I done?" as far as she knew she hadn't done anything yet.

"You are pretending you're okay with this baby that Hayley is carrying and we both know you're not." He told her as he gently grabbed her hand.

"I'm not pretending." she said as she felt a tiny sting of jealousy hit her." It's just hard to be around them when they talk about the tiny bundle without me wanting to rip her eyes out of her head." her face turned red as she blurted out the words." Not, that I would ever do that." she closed her eyes against her embarrassment.

"It's normal to be jealous." Elijah started, but she interrupted him

"I am not jealous." She lied and knew he knew he was lying.

"However, you must understand that what happened with Hayley was before you came back into Niklaus's life and he didn't even know he could create life." Elijah explained softly as he saw her shake her head.

"I know this I do." her voice was soft as she tried to regain control over her emotions." It's not like we..." she paused as she glanced around and lower her voice slightly." Married for love. He wants to prove that we have a serious chance at something, but with all this I think he needs to focus on protecting Hayley and this baby." Elijah gave her a soft smile as he touched her cheek gently.

"You can always divorce Niklaus and no one would blame you it would solve this pain you're going through right." he suggested honestly and it felt like a slap to her face.

"Even if I wanted to that's a clause in the deal I made with Klaus there is no option for divorce." she stated as he eyes flickered up to meet his.

"Well, he is nothing if not thorough." He said as he spared her a soft smile.

"Yeah that he is." she dropped her eyes from his as old feelings for Klaus started to resurface." I can't trust him with my heart again it hurt to much the last time I did." the string of unshed tears had her blinking to keep them from falling.

"I understand you had a relationship with him before." He started, but paused as he saw her flinch a little.

"We did and I thought things were great until I woke up one morning and he was gone." She hated how choked up her voice sounded." I can't help, but to wonder if that will happen again." Niklaus was the one man who had enough of her heart to break it into a million pieces again.

"Considering he followed you to Mystic Falls maybe it's not the same now." Elijah said as they came up to a diner." How about we have lunch and no more talking about Niklaus, babies or feelings unless you want?" she heard the honesty in his words and smiled as she followed him inside.


	9. Shadow Boxing and Sex

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own anyone or thing other than my oc's and plot.**_

**Chapter Nine**

After her chat with Elijah Layla had started growing fond of the Original. He didn't judge her, but he didn't sugar coat anything for her. He told her about Elisabeth a lot. She was grateful that he never went into detail about their intimacy. Although she had to admit she could certainly see why she would fall for Elijah. He was not lacking in the looks department, but that wasn't all there was to him. It was his whole package that drew people in. Unlike Klaus who killed people and shut them out.

"Damn it all why do I do it?" she swore as she threw a high kick into thin air. She was in the middle of her daily defense routine." Because you're an idiot that's why you stupid, foolish girl." she threw a left hook and nearly hit the source of her annoyance in the face, but he grabbed her hand. The touch of his skin against hers caused a searing heat to shoot through her body.

"Careful that's my wife you're talking about there." Klaus smiled at her as he let go of her hand." What has got you talking to yourself and shadow fighting?" he gave her a soft smirk and she could feel her resolve against him melting.

"Nothing that you care to know about." she said as she struggled to keep her control over her ability. She needed to keep her guard up. They had a deal. She wasn't going to give in to him so easily

"You're my wife of course I care about anything that has you upset." he countered as she threw a kick in his direction, but he easily dodged it.

"Funny how you throw that around whenever it suites you!" she tried to hit him again, but he caught her hand and pulled her up against "Get off of me Klaus." she struggled to no avail.

"Now, love I remember a time when you didn't want me off you." He saw the anger flash in her eyes before she lashed out by kicking his shines.

"Damn it all to hell and back!" she swore as Klaus let her go when she hurt herself." Why must you always hurt me?" it was a rhetorical question one she didn't want him to answer.

"You kicked me love." he pointed out to her as she glared at him

"You're right it's not that you hurt me on purpose, but that I allow you to hurt me." suddenly she was hit with an epiphany her face softened." Oh my god why didn't I see it before." Klaus watched as she moved around him in a circle." This whole time I hated you because I convinced myself that you lied to me, but you couldn't lie to me because of my gift." she stopped walking around him and turned to face him" You didn't leave because you didn't love me you left because you were afraid." she felt the wave of emotions flood through Klaus as he shook his head." What happened Klaus did I actually get underneath that thick skin of yours and make you feel something?"

"I'm afraid of nothing love, you have me confused with someone who actually cares." He replied to her as she smiled at him.

"You're lying Klaus remember I can hear it." she reminded him as he pushed her up against the wall harshly.

"Don't pretend that you know anything about me because you have no idea who I am and what I am capable of." his face was so close she could feel his breath flutter against her cheeks.

"That's the problem Klaus I do know what you're capable of." her hand went up to his cheeks as she stopped fighting him, her self and all the feelings she had been trying to deny.

"You're not afraid of me." it wasn't a question it was an observation of the truth. He leaned his head down and kissed her roughly.

Layla told herself to fight. She did. She told herself she didn't want this. It was a lie. She told herself it was just a reaction because his lips were familiar to her own. That was not the reason why she kissed him back. No matter what lies she tried to tell herself to explain why she was now pushing him up against the wall and kissing him with all the passion he inspired in her she didn't stop. She didn't want to.

Klaus normally wanted all the control, but when he tasted her surrounded he allowed her to push him against the wall. He allowed her to dominate the kiss he started. He allowed her to feel like she was in control of the situation for now. He enjoyed the feel of her lips against his. Her tongue sliding against his own. Her hands sliding up around the back of his head as she pulled him down to deepen the kiss. He grabbed her left leg and hitched it up so that he could press his growing need for her right where she wanted it. It took all the self control he had not to rip her clothes off right here.

"Wait, wait." Layla panted as she tried to disentangle herself from Klaus, but he refused to let go of her leg and instead grabbed the other one and spun them around so that her back was up against the wall now.

"No, we've waited long enough." He growled out as he kissed her wildly beating pulse.

"Klaus please just..." she panted heavily as she fought to regain control of herself." I-we can't do this."she squeaked a little as he bit down lightly on her wildly beating pulse point." Klaus are you even listening to me?" she struggled to get so sort of leverage against him" Oh god." she moaned as he sucked her nipple through the martial of her sports bra and a rush of fire shot to her core.

"Yes, I am listening and I love it." he whispered against her hardened nipple." We're married and we both want this." he let her feet touch the ground, but he didn't let her move." It's time you stop fighting me. This. Yourself." he made no move to kiss her the only touch was his hands on her hips he waited for her to make a move.

"You're right." she said as she pulled his head down and kissed him finally giving into the need she felt. If only for this one time just to get him out of her system once and for all before it drove her insane.

Klaus ripped her sports bra down the middle as he moved his mouth from her lips to her throat down to her now exposed breast. The sound of her soft moans of surrounded drove him on. He lifted her up and took them to his room. He placed her in the middle of his bed and stepped back to look at her. She shrugged out of the torn cloth and watched him intently as he took his shirt off. She reached out to touch her hands to his bare chest. Klaus didn't move as she ran her warm hands over his exposed chest, shoulders, and arms. He fought the urge to shove her back down on the back when her eyes moved over him desire clear across her face.

Layla thought she remembered every inch of Klaus's body vividly, but she seemed to have a faulty memory. She couldn't get enough of how his skin felt against her hands. She could feel the drumming of her magic that no matter how hard she tried to deny it was always there. Her heart was pounding harshly in her chest and she knew Klaus could hear it. Her eyes moved up to Klaus's and she gave him a shy smile. She leaned into and placed small kisses across his chest and up to his lips where she sucked his bottom lip. She felt pride swell in her chest when she heard him growl low and it rumbled through her chest. She felt herself getting wetter as she pressed her body against his trying to gain some friction where she needed it most.

"Is there something you want, love?" Klaus taunted as he pushed her down against the mattress

"Klaus." she warned as she glared at him

"Yes, love?" he would drag this out until she was begging him and she knew it. His lip found her nipples and he sucked on them pulling until she was sure the wetness between her legs would flood the room." Something you want to say?" he met her eyes which were clouded with desire.

"Klaus..." she whimpered when she felt his hand skim her still cover crotch.

"You're wearing too many clothes." he mutter against the skin of her stomach as he slid down the rest of her clothing kissing each newly exposed piece of flesh.

"So, are you." she nearly growled out as he purposely skipped over where she desperately wanted him to touch, lick, kiss. She shoved his pants down as he quickly sat up and used his vampire speed to get rid of the clothes he had on. He came back to her fully naked.

"Is that better?" He kissed the side of her neck.

"Much." she agreed as she arched into him needing him to touch her.

"I believe you were about to tell me what you wanted me to do." loved to tease her and he knew she would hold out until she couldn't stand it.

"I need..." she paused as she felt his lips on stomach and arched up to him.

"What do you need love?" his warm breath fanned over her overly heated skin cause her she gasp." Tell me what you need so I can give it to you." he lightly ran his tongue over her soaked slit.

"Yes please." she whimper as she tried to fight the overwhelming sensations flooding through her.

"You like that?" He smiled as he swiped his tongue over her again cause her to cry out.

"Yes," she felt him slide a finger inside her and couldn't suppress the moan

"You're so wet." he pumped into her with his finger again enjoying the sounds of her moan and when she was close he pulled it out only to have her growl at him." Say the words love." she met his eyes and leaned up to capture his lips with hers.

"Take me Klaus." She whispered in a husky voice" Make me yours." the words barely left her mouth before he thrust inside of her causing a cry of pleasure to escape her lips.

This was like coming home for him. He had sex with many women, but none of them felt like home. Layla felt like home and he had missed home for far too long. He wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.


	10. Being Late Is Great

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one in TVD/TO. I only own my OC's and plot.**_

**Chapter Ten**

Klaus watched as Layla lay next to him sleeping. The sun was just setting and the rays were shining into his room. He let his fingers lightly ghost over her bare shoulder. He would never admit out loud, but she was the one he wanted to be having a baby with right now. He could sense her hurt over Hayley being pregnant. He saw the pain in her face when Hayley in her excitement over feeling the baby move grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. He didn't know how to make this easier for her. Hell he didn't know how to make this easier for anyone of them.

"Stop starring at me." Layla mutter without opening her eyes.

"Now why would I deny myself the beauty of watching you sleep?" he pressed his lips to her shoulder as she sighed sleepily." Or hear you whisper my name and moan softly." He smiled into her bare shoulder." I rather enjoyed waking up to the sound of my name coming out of your beautiful mouth." His breath teased her heated skin.

"Has anyone every told you that you are a weirdo?" she turned toward him as she opened her eyes to meet his. She smiled sleepily at him as her hand went to his cheek. She still loved him as much as she tried to deny it she never stopped. That was the worst part of their situation.

"As much as I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of this night making you mine until you beg for mercy." he kissed her lips." We can't because we have to make an appearance with Marcel." He kissed the side of her neck in haling her scent.

"This isn't going to get me out of bed to get dressed." she moaned breathy as he pushed the covers from over her breast and began kissing each one.

"I can't help myself." He mumbled against her skin." You're intoxicating." she wiggled against him. He pulled back from her as she stared into his eyes and traced his lips with her thumb. Her heart swelled with love for Klaus. She could see the man he could be if he just let his self be him.

"It would be rude of us not to show up." her breath caught in her throat as he kissed her neck once more.

"You keep looking at me like that love and I'll give you exactly what you're not asking for, but we both want." Klaus stated as he invaded her personal space.

"You can't we have to meet Marcel." she whispered as she pushed him away from her, but he grabbed her before she could get out of bed.

"I'm sure Marcel wouldn't mind us being late since you just got back and we are married after all." Klaus kissed her deeply drawing a lusty moan from her.

"I'm starving." She said as he moved from her mouth back to her neck.

"So, am I" his voice was muffled as he spoke against her neck sending shivers of awareness down her spine.

"I need actual food." she half moaned half groaned as he kissed a path down to the valley of her breast.

"Alright we'll play this your way for now love." Klaus said as he kissed her lips and got up out of bed." Well come on love you said you're starving." she tossed a pillow at him which he caught.

"Sometimes I don't know if I want you dead or not." she muttered as she grabbed his discarded shirt from earlier.

"But you want me nonetheless." he smirked as he kissed her sweetly on her lips.

"Hmm, I'm starting to rethink that." she stated as he smirked at her evilly and yanked her into his swallowing her startled gasp as he crushed her lips with his. Just when she was ready to give in to him he pulled away from her and moved quickly to the door across the room.

"Hurry up love wear something you're not attached to because the second we get home I'm gonna rip every bit of your clothing off." the smoldering look he gave her sent of wave of heat through her body causing the wetness between her legs to increase.

She heard the growl from Klaus and blushed as she realized he'd be able to smell her arousal. She moved to find her clothes. She picked up her shorts and began to put them on. She could feel Klaus's eyes on her every movement. When she picked up her top she turned to glare at Klaus. He smirked at her as he stalked across the room. He took it from her fingers and grabbed her by the waist. She put her hands on his shoulders to protest.

"You ripped my sports bra." her voice sounded low and breathless.

"I also ripped your pink lacy underwear too" he tossed the ruin top over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I couldn't find those." she tried to not focus on the fact that his closeness was affecting her badly.

"You won't either." he told her as he ran his hand up to the underside of her breast.

"Did you steal them?" she joked as his thumps grazed her nipples.

"No, but I was a little overzealous and shredded them sorry love." He wasn't sorry. He leaned down and kissed her neck licking her rapid pulse point as he sucked on it drawing a deep moan from her.

"Klaus," she warned halfheartedly. His hands slid lower as they pushed her shorts down." This isn't me getting dressed." she gasped as his fingers slid up the length of her wet slit.

"I changed my mind we're going to be late." he inserted his finger inside her soaking wetness.

She moaned as she ran her hand up over his hips around his back. She wanted him there was no doubt about it. He wanted her just as bad and he knew he would never get enough of her. Her soft moaning was encouraging him as he continued to torture her with his finger. She dug her nails into his shoulder as he let his fangs graze her beating pulse. His thump rubbed circles on throbbing bundle electing a cry of pleasure as she brought her mouth to his neck and sucked on the pulse point. She licked it as he sunk his fangs into her neck and drank gently from her. She cried out his name as her nails left a bloody mark on his back that quickly healed.


End file.
